


Inestimables

by Metherland



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metherland/pseuds/Metherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel et Riptide se sont rencontrés avant leur adhésion au Club des Damnés. Voici leur histoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inestimables

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Priceless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/125022) by Stormkpr. 



> Note de l'auteur : Ecrit en réponse à un prompt sur Livejournal: "Azazel et Riptide étaient ensemble avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le Club des Damnés de Shaw. Ils se sont rencontrés, entretenus, et attachés. Shaw ne pouvait pas recruter l'un sans l'autre."

 

 

_Quelque part en Amérique Latine, vers 1956_

Ça commença par une note laissée sur le plancher de l'appartement de Riptide. L'écriture était en quelque sorte…guindée, bizarre – peut-être même un peu étrangère.

_'Veux-tu faire équipe ? Nous pourrons avoir plus d'argent de cette façon. Je t'ai observé. Comme toi, j'ai quelques habiletés spéciales.'_

La note poursuivait en précisant une date, une heure, et un lieu pour qu'ils se rencontrent mais Riptide ne vit jamais les détails puisqu'il avait déjà commencé à déchirer la note en lambeaux. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où cette note venait, mais il travaillait seul et s'était fait une vie raffinée ainsi. Riptide savait que diverses autorités et encore plus de gangs voulait y mettre fin, mais il avait la confiance de la jeunesse.

* * *

 

Mais quelques jours plus tard, Riptide eu l'occasion de regretter sont refus de seulement considérer l'offre de la note. Non seulement les voyous locaux le traquaient mais ils l'avaient aussi prit par surprise. Un membre du gang le rouait de coups avec un club tandis qu'un autre exigeait de savoir où il gardait son argent. Un autre leur cria de "découvrir comment il faisait du vent et des espèces de tornades !", ce qui aurait put lui faire produire un rire sarcastique – étant donné que ces hommes ne ressemblaient pas à des scientifiques et que Riptide ne pouvait certainement pas l'expliquer – s'il n'avait pas été malade à l'écoeurement à cause des coups que l'autre membre du gang lui donnait.

Et puis, il l'avait senti. Riptide n'oublierait jamais ce moment, même si ce fut subtil et rapide, même si sa tête et son dos palpitaient encore de douleur. A travers la pièce, un éclair de feu. Du feu entouré par une substance rouge et noire vivante - de la poussière peut-être ? Tout cela en une fraction de seconde avant qu'un homme se matérialise soudainement dans l'appartement, un homme à l'apparence si effrayante que Riptide fut trop abasourdi pour même haleter. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à qui était cet homme ou comment il était apparu là instantanément, ni les membres du gang. Ces membres de gang ne furent pas assez sages pour fuir, se déplaçant plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant, ils furent facilement mis hors d'état de nuire par cet homme qui ressemblait à un démon. Les voyoux n'avait même pas commencés à monter une défense qu'ils se firent matraquer. L'homme – ou créature – avait une queue ! Il l'utilisait pour fouetter ou étouffer ses ennemis.

Riptide avait encore trop de mal à bouger, beaucoup moins pour assembler une tornade. Sa mort viendrait sûrement ensuite et il était sur le point de prier la Vierge Marie quand il devint apparant que cet homme/démon n'était pas après lui.

"Tu te sens de faire équipe maintenant ?" Cette question fut posée avec un fort accent anglais.

Cela prit quelques instant au Riptide blessé de s'adapter. L'anglais n'était pas la langue-mère de Riptide.

"Tu m'as envoyé la note?" demanda-t-il, mais il posa la question en espagnol.

"Tu parles anglais," dit le démon, et ça ressemblait à la fois à un ordre et une question.

"Oui," répondit Riptide, luttant à ses pieds et grimaçant de douleur. Il se concentra fortement er forma les mots en anglais. "Tu m'as envoyé la note ?" demanda-t-il encore, cette fois dans la langue où les deux hommes avaient une 'assez bonne' connaissance.

"Oui. J'ai aussi des pouvoirs spéciaux. Nous pouvons peut-être parler."

* * *

 

"Tu as un assez bon – comment dit-on? – fonctionnement ici déjà. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Pourquoi me cherches-tu ?" demanda Riptide.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant à l'intérieur de la base d'Azazel, un sous-sol dans un ville quelconque, caché dans un petit pays européen. Riptide admira le refuge. Bien que sombre et souterrain, il était décoré richement et chaleureux. A un moment l'habitation avait dû être un appartement de deux pièces ordinaire. Ce n'était pas trop spacieux et agréable ; ça ne donnait pas l'impression d'un sous-sol humide. Des armes étaient accrochées au mur à côté de quelques tableaux et tapisseries, et un bar se tenait à l'écart. Un équipement complexe de radio et autres machines qui étaient utilisées pour surveiller les bulletins d'informations – équipement qui avait conduit Azazel à la découverte de Riptide – représentaient un coin de la pièce principale. La cuisine n'était aussi pas trop mal approvisionnée.

Riptide était là depuis quelques jours déjà. Azazel l'avait aidé à se remettre de l'attaque du gang et lui avait fait une proposition : qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Partenaires de crime, avec des revenus partagés également.

"Je t'en ai déjà parlé," dit Azazel. "Je suis plus vieux que toi. Tu sera un jours fatigué de travailler seul. C'est moins dangereux de cette façon, comme tu l'as vu il y a trois jours avec ce gang. Nous avons chacun des pouvoirs différents, donc si nous travaillions ensemble ça augmente notre force. Nous aurons plus d'argent."

"Il y a une autre raison ?" demanda Riptide. Il s'assit sur le canapé, allaitant encore à la sensation de son dos très douloureux et de son cou battant. Azazel avait tiré une chaise de la cuisine et était assis en face de lui.

Pendant un moment, Azazel craignit que Riptide ait déjà detécté une autre raison sous-jacente, celle qu'Azazel voulait garder cachée pour l'instant. Mais quand le jeune homme continua, il fut clair qu'il ne l'avait pas encore discernée.

"Quelqu'un qui te ressemble," continua Riptide, "a du mal avec la société normale. Trop d'endroit où tu ne peux pas aller. Les gens craignent ton apparence. Alors peut-être que tu as besoin de moi comme un…une…" il chercha ses mots, "une personne qui peut mieux se déplacer en société," finit-il, souhaitant avoir été plus scolarisé et pu plus étudier l'anglais.

Le jeune homme était astucieux, nota Azazel. "Vrai. Et mes pouvoirs de _téléportation_ – "Azazel fit une rapide démonstration de téléportation puisqu'il avait utilisé le mot russe, ne sachant pas comment le dire en anglais – "te rendra la vie plus facile. Comme tu l'as vu, je peux téléporter tout ce que je touche, toi inclu."

"J'ai vu. En passant, depuis combien de temps me regardes-tu ?" demanda Riptide.

"Quelques mois," Azazel haussa les épaules.

"Il y a…il y en a d'autres comme nous ? Avec des pouvoirs."

"J'en ai jamais rencontré d'autres," répondit honnêtement Azazel. Riptide ne le connaissait pas encore assez bien et était incapable de détecter le soupçon de chagrin dans sa réponse. Azazel, cependant, avait déjà vécu plus d'une décennie de solitude et le cachait habilement.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes comme ça," Riptide secoua la tête. "Comment nous avons ces pouvoirs. Et pourquoi seulement nous ? J'ai pensé, pendant un très long moment, que j'étais seul. Totallement seul au monde."

"Moi aussi. Mais maintenant nous voyons que nous ne sommes pas seuls."

Riptide resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Pas seul. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant en ça, après avoir passé les dernières décennies sans âme à qui parler. Et vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si grandiose à sa vie à la maison ? Un climat plus chaud, c'est vrai. Mais il avait déjà accumulé d'innombrable ennemis et il serait déjà mort s'il n'y avait pas eu Azazel.

"Comment savoir si je peux te croire ?" demanda Riptide.

"Je suppose qu'il est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui me ressemble, oui ?" se força à admettre Azazel. Il avait espéré qu''il était à ce jour assez callé sur les réactions des gens face à son apparence pour ne plus être touché. Pourtant cette réaction le blessa, aussi il tenta de l'enterrer sous les millions d'autres bien pires.

"Peu importe," dit rapidement Riptide. En vérité, il ne craignait pas l'apparence d'Azazel, pas après que le Russe ait passé les derniers jours à l'aider à se remettre de ses blessures. "J'en suis. Serrons-nous la main. Quelle chambre est à moi ?"

* * *

 

Leur partenariat fit ses preuves dès le début. Ils firent facilement deux braquages pendant leur premier mois, alignant davantage leurs poches.

Pendant les soirées, ils comptaient leurs gains, mangeaient, buvaient, écoutaient de la musique, jouaient aux cartes, étudiaient l'anglais avec des livres et des dossiers qa'Azazel avait volé (un ensemble adapté aux locuteurs natifs russes, l'autre aux espagnols), usaient de l'équipement de radio pour surveiller l'activité criminelle,planifiaient le type d'équipement qu'ils avaient besoin de se procurer, ou regardaient le télévision en noir et blanc d'Azazel. Parfois Riptide sortait le soir, mais pas souvent.

Riptide avait vite remarqué qu'Azazel ne semblait pas se soucier outre mesure de l'argent. Azazel en avait assez pour approvisionner son refuge avec les nécessités – armes, nourriture, systèmes d'alarme et moniteurs. Et Azazel n'était pas sans appréciation de la beauté; en plus des peintures et des tapisseries,le refuge était bien décoré. Un des éléments du plancher était un modèle de mosaïque exquis, par exemple, et un vase à motif était hardimment posé sur une table d'appoint. Mais Azazel n'avait jamais semblé aussi excité que Riptide lorsque le jeune homme remplissait leurs comptes bancaires. Il hochait la tête et semblait heureux qu'ils se portent bien, mais Riptide savait qu'Azazel avait déjà réussi financièrement avant.

Azazel avait, cependant, sembler apprécié quand Riptide était rentré à la maison d'une sortie shopping en portant un nouveau costume élégant. "Très beau, très beau," avait apprécié Azazel, lorgnant Riptide dans son nouveau costume. "J'aime aussi tes nouvelles chaussures."

C'était le premier soupçon qui avait mené Riptide a penser que ces étranges pouvoirs n'étaient pas la seule chose que les deux hommes avaient en commun. Il força ses pensées hors de sa tête, choses dont il n'était pas étranger.

Qulques soirées plus tards, les deux hommes étaient assis sur leur canapé. Tous deux avaient bu ce jour-là ; le bar d'Azazel était toujours rempli. Riptide faisait la sourde oreille au spectacle joué à la télévision, et pensait que peut-être Azazel faisait de même.

"Tu n'as jamais souhaité passer plus de temps à l'extérieur ?" demanda Riptide.

"Nous sortons parfois," Azazel haussa les épaules. C'était vrai. La nuit, il les téléportait de temps en temps dehors et respiraient l'air vif, frais. Azazel aimait regarder le lune. Riptide marchait à côté de lui ; parfois ils allaient dans un parc, d'autres fois dans un cimetière puisqu'Azazel avait une affinité pour ces endroits. S'ils sentaient que d'autres personnes se trouvaient à proximité ou s'approchaient, ils se téléportaient chez eux.

"Qu'en est-il de jour ? Au soleil ?"

"Ça ne me manque pas. D'où je viens, c'est très différent. Pas autant de soleil que toi." Azazel fut calme pendant quelques instants. "Ça te manque ?" demanda-t-il.

Riptide attrapa quelque chose dans le ton d'Azazel. Un soupon de tristesse, peut-être un peu de peur.

"Un peu," admit Riptide. "Mais c'est bon. Je peux sortir pendant le jour. Tu as choisi un endroit magnifique pour notre – ta – maison. C'est beau pendant la journée. J'aime cet endroit. La ville est vieille et…. Et pittoresque ; je pense que c'est le mot juste. Mais je souhaiterais ne pas en profiter seul."

Et alors suptilement et presque délicatement, la main d'Azazel vînt se poser sur la cuisse de Riptide. La contact était à la fois doux et ferme et Riptide sentit le rouge lui monter au visage, ses émotions commençant à tournoyer autour comme les rafales de vent qu'il pouvait générer. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se tromper sur le geste d'Azazel.

Regardant toujours fixement la télévision, Riptide dit finallement, "Alors. Nous avons aussi ça en commun."

Azazel répondit, "Je pense que ça se pourrait. Que tu ressentes…une certaine attraction."

"Je ne peux pas le nier," admit Riptide. "Mais ce n'est pas pour moi, plus maintenant," dit-il, prenant la main d'Azazel et la retirant de sa cuisse. Quand il fut en sécurité sans contact corporel avec Azazel, il continua, "J'en ai fini avec ça. Si tu m'as étudié pendant des mois avant que l'on se rencontre, peut-être as-tu vu certaines choses sur ma vie, mais peut-être que tu n'as pas tout vu. Dans le passé, j'avais l'habitude de…de le faire. Avec des hommes. Mais j'ai arrêté. Je veux être juste avec Dieu et je ne vais pas vivre comme une…une pédale." Riptide disait le mot "pédale" en espagnol, mais Azazel savait ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Vraiment ? Alors tu n'auras plus jamais de relations sexuelles avec des hommes ?"

"Non. Ce n'est pas juste aux yeux de Dieu," insista Riptide.

"Je dois te rappeler que tu es un criminel. Nous volons de l'argent."

"Seulement des banques et des gangs et des gens qu n'en ont pas besoin. Je sais que voler est mal. Mais ça... c'est bien, bien pire. Etre avec un homme comme avec une femme. Il ne peut y avoir aucun péché plus mauvais. Et je ne le ferai pas à nouveau. Les hommes qui le font peuvent être placés chez les fous !"

"Ou au goulag, dans mon pays," fut forcer d'admettre Azazel, sinistrement. "Mais je pense que tu ressens une forte attraction pour moi. Je peux le ressentir ; je peux même le sentir dans l'air. Tu crois vraiment que ce serait une erreur ?"

Riptide secoua la tête. "Est-ce que tu te soucis de ce qui est bien ou mal ? Tu es – sans offense– un Communiste athé."

Azazel rit, puis ajouta, "C'est ce que je suis. Et un pédé en plus de ça," et il utilisa un mot de sa langue maternelle pour "pédé" mais Riptide savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Après une pause, il demanda, "Alors quel est ton plan ? Tu trouveras un jour une fille ?"

"Peut-être. Elles me trouvent attirant," dit Riptide, presque avec vantardise.

"Tu **les** trouvent attirantes ?"

Le silence de Riptide suggéra la réponse, qui constituait la vérité, 'Pas du tout, et certainement pas de la même façon dont je **te** trouve attrayant.' Les femmes ne sont pas faîte pour ce qui fait le cœur de Riptide. C'est à Azazel que pensait Riptide la nuit quand il se touchait. Les mains d'Azazel, sa force, son habileté.

Mais au lieu de cela Riptide finit la conversation avec, "Arrêtons cette discussion là. Si tu es comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas mais je ne peux plus agir de cette façon."

* * *

 

Riptide resta éloigné au cours des jours suivants. Il retournait dans leur planque le soir pour aider la plannification de leur prochain hold-up, dîner, et dormir. Il ne craignait pas qu'Azazel lui fasse des avances, et le plus vieux ne lui donnait aucune raison d'en craindre.

Pendant la journée Riptide marchait en ville, évitant les vieilles chapelles ornées, et priant par intermitance. Alors qu'il marchait le long des ruelles pavées, il essayait de trier les pensées dans sa tête, essayant de voir s'il y avait une explication à ses sentiments qui ne le mènerait pas à la folie ou en Enfer. Pourquoi était-il si attiré par les hommes en général, et pourquoi cet homme étrange en particulier ? Cet homme-démon pouvait-il avoir été placé dans sa vie comme un test ? Riptide pouvait-il continuer à supprimer ses sentiments ?

* * *

 

En dépit des esquives de Riptide, ils voyaient toujours l'autre chaque jour pendant quelques heures. Un soir ils jouèrent cartes sur table.

"Tu es gagnant, comme toujours," rit Riptide au bénéfice d'Azazel du jeu accumulé. Il y avait un sourire sur son visage ; il était bon perdant. "Peut-être que tu as la possibilité de souhaiter quelque chose et de la faire !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai. La seule chose que je souhaite, je ne l'ai pas du tout," dit Azazel. Ses yeux étaient intenses et douloureux.

Riptide était silencieux. Il prit quelques gorgées de son verre.

"Je suis désolé. Je t'ai mit mal à l'aise," dit finalement Azazel.

"Non, non, pas du tout. Je vais bien. "

Les hommes continuèrent leur jeu de cartes, mais en silence. Les pensées de chacun étaient ailleurs, chacun essayant de ne pas penser à quel point il voulait appuyer ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre, de combien il avait besoin de déshabiller l'autre et sentir son corps ferme contre le sien. Leur abri était soudainement trop chaud et petit. Riptide prétendit la fatigue et se coucha tôt.

* * *

 

Le jour suivant, Azazel se réveilla tôt pour pouvoir attraper Riptide avant son départ pour son absence journalière hors de la planque.

"Attend. J'ai besoin de parler, Riptide," dit Azazel.

"Oui, bien sûr," dit Riptide. Il avait mis la veste de son costume.

"Je dois te dire ceci. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ici comme ça. Avec toi. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus être avec un homme. Je respecte ta volonté; je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ici avec toi et ne pas être en mesure de te toucher."

La bouche de Riptide s'ouvrit béante. Il avait passé ces quelques derniers jours sur un schéma se répétant, peut-être même en état second. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu venir. "Mais je – je… tu es sérieux ?"

"Je suis désolé. Je ne dis pas ça pour essayer de te forcer à faire quelque chose. Je pense à ça depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Divisons nos gains et partageons tout. Je vais te téléporter à l'endroit d'où tu viens. Ou à n'importe quel endroit que tu souhaites."

Riptide ouvrit la bouche par parler à nouveau, mais était encore sidéré. "Je – je suis si surpris. Je ne peux pas rester ici avec toi ?"

"Non. Je ne peux pas garder mes mains pour moi et je ne veux pas te conduire à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Il vaut mieux que tu partes et que j'essaie d'oublier."

La surprise estompée, Riptide réalisa qu'Azazel avait un point. Lui aussi, pouvait sentir leur attraction dès qu'il rentrait à la maison le soir et qu'il partait le matin. C'était un combat pour se garder de l'obscurité, de l'homme séduisant ; c'était un combat de ne pas faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux noir de jais, de ne pas vouloir sentir se barbiche rude contre son propre visage, de ne pas vouloir enlever cette chemise. S'endormant chaque nuit en se demandant ce dont la bouche d'Azazel aurait envie ou ce qu'Azazel ferait avec ses mains ou quelles positions Azazel appréciait pendant le sexe étaient un trop grand combat. En fait, c'était une folie.

"Peut-être as-tu raison. Je devrai faire mes bagages maintenant."

"Ce n'est pas pressé. Prends ton temps."

"Non. Comptons l'argent maintenant. Tu vas me transporter à l'endroit d'où je venais. Je connais leurs filières souterraines."

Azazel hocha la tête. "Soit plus prudent cette fois, Riptide," dit-il gentiment. "C'est…un monde rude là-bas."

"Je sais."

Rude, froid et solitaire.

* * *

 

Azazel fut réveillé par un martèlement fort sur la fenêtre au-dessus de son lit. C'était un appartement en sous-sol, mais il y avait une petite fenêtre hautre sur le mur de sa chambre, avec un rideau sombre protégeant en permanence la vue.

Azazel cligna des yeux et regarda l'heure. Près de midi. Sa tête lui faisait mal et une bouteille de vodka vide gisait à côté sur le plancher de la chambre normalement soignée.

Le martèlement retentit à nouveau, et cette fois Azazel réalisa que c'était réel. Il sauta sur ses pieds et saisit une épée sur le mur.

"C'est moi !"

Le cœur d'Azazel – qui semblait s'être craquelé en un bloc de roche sans vie une fois pour toute – se remit à palpiter. Riptide !

Azazel se téléporta instantanément à l'extérieur et les téléporta tous deux à l'intérieur.

"Comment es-tu venu ici ?" demanda Azazel, alors qu'il regardait l'homme qu'il aimait. L'apparence de Riptide n'avait pas changée. Il portait toujours un costume croustillant, il bougeait toujours avec élégance. Son visage était plus beau que jamais, ses yeux encore plus capable de faire fondre Azazel.

Bien sûr, réalisa Azazel, peu de temps était passé. Un coup d'oeil au calendrier révélerait que trois semaines et quatre jours étaient passés depuis que Riptide était parti. Bien que cela lui ait paru une année.

"J'ai acheté des billets d'avion coûteux, et changé deux fois d'avion. Je dois voyger comme le font les gens normaux maintenant," expliqua Riptide avec un sourire.

Riptide semblait détendu, nota Azazel. Il semblait peut-être même insouciant ou apaisé. Azazel regarda la petite valise que possédait Riptide.

"Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ? Quelque chose à boire ?"

"Non, non merci. Je – j'ai besoin de te parler, Azazel."

"Bien sûr," se replia-t-il, désigant le canapé.

Pour la première fois, Riptide détourna les yeux d'Azazel et examina son environnement à la place.

"Tu as apporté des modifications. C'est nouveau," faisant un geste vers le centre de loisirs. "Et tu peins la cuisine, pas vrai ?"

"Oui."

La salle de bain avait également était entièrement refaîte. Azazel n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire. Se tenir occupé l'avait empêché de devenir fou. Son activité criminelle des trois dernières semaines s'étaient intensifiées et plusieurs des gens qui avaient essayé de l'arrêter avaient rencontré une mort précoce. Azazel avit essayé de se sentir coupable mais il n'avit pas réussi – il souffrait et ne se souciait pas des souffrances causées aux autres.

"Alors pourquoi as-tu acheté un billet d'avion et volé à l'autre bout du monde ?" demanda Azazel. Une part de lui connaissait la réponse, mais il se força à étouffer cet espoir. Ce ne pouvait vraiment être la raison qu'il souhaitait. `Il doit avoir besoin de moi pour un hold-up,' se dit-il. `Il a besoin d'un téléporteur, et il a besoin de quelqu'un de meilleur au corps à corps. Peut-être qu'il a tout un programme de planifier.'

"Je – je," Riptide tenta de répondre mais échoua. Il avait passé ses trois vols à répéter inlassablement ce qu'il devait dire mais son esprit était vide. "Tu me manques," admit-il finallement. "Mais je ne sais pas si tu veux encore me voir."

Les deux hommes restèrent debout au milieu de la pièce, face à l'autre. Riptide remarqua qu'Azazel semblait maitenant vouloir faire les deux pas en avant qui les rapprocheraient l'un de l'autre, mais restait en arrière.

Azazel se força à rester calme, ses pieds plantés dans le sol. "Moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué énormément. Mais c'est comme je te l'ai dit, Riptide. C'est trop difficile de rester prêt de toi et de ne pas être en mesure de te toucher, de ne pas être en mesure de t'aimer."

"Je sais. Mais je…je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Ça va paraître stupide, mais il le faut." Alors que Riptide parlait, Azazel nota encore que le jeune homme paraissait détendu et apaisé. "De retour à la maison, je suis allé parler à une religieuse. Je me sens tellement mal à propos de ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais la nonne m'a dit que Dieu nous aime tel que nous sommes. Elle a dit que Dieu nous a fait avec ces sentiments d'amour, ces désirs, et que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Elle a dit que tout amour est beau, que deux hommes s'aimant l'un l'autre est beau. Elle a dit qu'elle était certaine de ça, même si la plupart des membres du clergé n'étaient pas d'accord avec elle. Nous avons parlé très, très longtemps. Je sais que tu ne crois pas en Dieu, je sais que tu n'aimes pas tout ce que les nonnes et les prêtres. Mais elle…elle m'a totallement changé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un péché. Et je suis vraiment heureux de lui avoir parlé parce que je devenais fou sans toi !" Riptide fit une pause puis conclut, "Je pense que le seul péché que j'ai commis est de t'avoir traité comme ça, en te disant que c'était mal. Est-ce que tu pourrais me pardonner ?"

Après avor entendu les paroles de Riptide, Azazel aurait presque pu devenir croyant pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas croire sa bonne fortune que Riptide ait parlé à l'un des membres du clergé en Amérique latine qui ait soutenu ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre !

"Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là."

"J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau à la maison."

De concert, les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers l'autre. Plus seuls. Avec les craintes de Riptide derrière lui, ils tombèrent facilement dans un baiser d'amour et de passion.

* * *

 

Quelques années plus tard, Sebastian Shaw et Emma Frost les trouvèrent. Il était clair qu'Azazel et Riptide faisaient partis du même panier, et Shaw accepta avec plaisir les hommes riches en tant que membres du Club des Damnés.

Shaw ne les questionna jamais sur leur relation. En fait, il ne dit jamais rien sur tout ça, mais avec Emma à ses côté il savait sûrement malgré la façon bien ancrée de rester discret pour Azazel et Riptide.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas rejoindre le Club des Damnés. Azazel et Riptide avaient déjà tout l'argent qu'ils voulaient, mais Shaw leur avait promit des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas acheter. Une promesse d'être unis avec les autres mutants, maintenant qu'ils avaient appri le mot qui décrivait cet aspect important de leur être. Imaginez – toute une communauté de gens comme eux ! Azazel n'avait pas besoin d'autant de personne, mais Riptide était ravi à cette pensée. Une autre des promesses faîtes par Shaw était un monde où les mutants régneraient, un monde où ceux ressemblant à Azazel pourraient vivre librement et ouvertement s'il le voulait. Ces choses étaient inestimables.

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
